xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody
Nobody was a superhero that later joined the Justice Force. His primary vocation was that of a police officer, but at night, he went after an arms dealer named Ruffington outside of the boundaries of the laws he'd have to follow as an officer. History Nobody debuted in the episode Nobody's Fool. Michelangelo andLeonardo ran into him, and decided to help him take down Ruffington. The reason why Nobody was after Ruffington was because he got Nobody fired from his job as a Police detective. Nobody was once aNew York City detective, who was on the verge of exposing Ruffington as an arms dealer to the black market. But Ruffington claimed he was harassing him and used his influence to destroy his reputation and make the Commissioner reassign him to archive duty. Angered at the loss of his life, reputation, and honor, Nobody strove to expose Ruffington. In the aftermath of the Triceraton invasion, Nobody was on to Ruffington. While chasing one of Ruffington's trucks, he saved Leonardo and Michelangelo from being run over. Subsequently, they worked together to investigate Ruffington, who was in league with the "Purple Dragons" and Hun (and thus indirectly the Shredder), by modifying Triceraton cannons and dealing them to the Foot Clan. Nobody fought Ruffington and managed to get him handcuffed, just as the police arrived. Once he succeeded, Ruffington asked who we was and he said "somebody". Later, with the help of the Turtles in "Still Nobody", Nobody broke up the street gang "The Turks" led by Jencko. The Lost Episodes In the Lost Episodes, Nobody was asked to join the Justice Force with Nanobot and Raptarr, so he did. He also appeared with them when they fought the Tengu Shredder's army. Fast Forward Once they won, Nobody wasn't seen until the TMNT: Fast Forward episode "The Journal." April and Casey's journal's entry on Michelangelo mentioned that he and the other Justice Force members were (supposedly) accidentally turned into toddlers by none other than the Turtle Titan, when he deflected Big Bad Binky Boy's ray. It turned out that the Journal was a fake and has been made to fool the Turtles into not seeking out the real journal. Back to the Sewer In TMNT: Back to the Sewer, Nobody appears in the episodes Super Power Struggle and Wedding Bells and Bytes. Nobody and the Justice Force were invited guests at the wedding of April and Casey. While they arrived late to the ceremony, they came just in time to save the other guests from an attack by the Cyber Shredder and the Foot Clan. Appearances * Season 3 ** Nobody's Fool * Season 4 ** Still Nobody * The Lost Episodes ** Membership Drive ** Enter the Dragons, Part 1 ** Enter the Dragons, Part 2 * Fast Forward ** The Journal * Back to the Sewer ** Super Power Struggle ** Wedding Bells and Bytes Trivia * Nobody is a parody of the DC Comics superhero Batman. Category:TMNT Universe Category:Police Force Category:Stealth Force Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Disguise Category:Super Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Cape Category:Americans Category:Secret Keeper Category:Humans Category:Justice Force Category:Male